battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Regia Marina/@comment-27820070-20141021004707
National Union of Italy Anniversary Darin Fritz spoke on the front of the newly constructed RM Headquarters in Rome. He spoke about how the Regia Marina barely got eradicated by Prometheus and how they came along way from now. "...This nation, shall retain it's former glory while rebuilding this nation. Now, I would like to open a full alliance with the AIF. We have much in common, and since Alonzo Marolini is out of office, total peace and prosperity will be maintained." He spoke one last line, one very last line "We shall make an alliance with the AI..." His head suddenly explodes into bits of brain matter and gore. He was dead before he hit the floor. ---- 10 minutes earlier Alonzo Marolini was at a tall office building, completely overseeing the entire speech. He then loads a special weapon.. A Kramer anti-material sniper rifle, from the SS Forged. He made a vantage point, and then loaded three solid "shells" into the gun. He waited and waited. For him, seconds seemed like hours, even days to him. The , he saw his fateful moment. Darin Fritz walked into the podium, exposed, undefended. Alonzo Marolini calibrates his gun, and then adjusts the scope. Then he had a clear shot to fire at Fritz. He held his breath...and pulled the trigger. ---- Instantly, the bullet spit out of the barrel of the Kramer. It sped up, and then hits Darin Fritz. The bullet sailed through the crowd, and then hits the eye of Darin Fritz, shattering it, and spilling blood all over the people next to him. The bullet only managed to go through mid-way through the eye...before the bullet exploded. Hard. The shell blew up, ripping off Darin Fritz's face, and his brain, all bloody and unraveled, exploded from the back of his head. Blood flew in all directions, as his skull shattered on impact of the bullet and blown his face. His brain simply blew up into a confetti of organic matter, landing everywhere. He was dead before he hit the floor. Alonzo fired more bullets, impacting his stomach, and his intestines instantly turned into piles of gore, spilling all over the podium. His heart and lung fell out of his body, in pieces. Blood was pouring by the liters when paramedics finally arrived, although it was no use to do so. Darin Fritz's malformed, body was a pile of gore and guts strewn all over the podium. ---- Instantly, there was chaos. Crowds of men started to run away from the body. A mob of others were already breaking down makeshift chairs just to survive. However, the assassination didn't end just there. Instantly, a man in a black coated hood, as well as having more guns then the police stood at the stage. He said one set of words only. "Join the Order Empire...and WE WILL UNITE ITALY! THIS DEAD, DRUNK, FOOL THINKS THE TREACHEROUS AIF CAN FIX EVERYTHING! Everyone, FOR THE ORDER!" He chants the one line, and people slowly chanted with him, slowly catching on. Little did they know that the mind-control device hidden at the building Alonzo was in was doing it's duty...